1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a coupling unit, more particularly to a coupling unit for coupling a docking station to a portable electronic device, such as a notebook computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a conventional docking station for receiving a portable electronic device 100, such as a notebook computer, thereon. The docking station includes a housing 10 for receiving docking circuitry (not shown) therein so as to provide an interface between the portable electronic device 100 and peripheral equipment. A pair of positioning posts 11 project upwardly from a docking wall 101 of the docking station into positioning holes (not shown) in a bottom wall of a housing of the portable electronic device 100. A pair of latches 15 project upwardly from the docking wall 101 of the docking station into locking holes (not shown) in the bottom wall of the housing of the portable electronic device 100 (not shown) for securing the portable electronic device 100 to the docking station.
The conventional docking station is disadvantageous in that a relatively large amount of holes are required to be formed in the housing of the portable electronic device 100 to permit mounting and securing of the portable electronic device 100 onto the docking station and that these holes span a relatively large area, which has an adverse effect on the reduction in the size of the portable electronic device 100.